Despedazada
by Haikey
Summary: Mentiría si te dijera que yo nunca he sentido el miedo. Pero prefiero no mentir, no quiero arrepentirme. POV Bellatrix. Bella&...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; Lo pondré solo una vez, porque es obvio ¿no?. Nada de los personajes y/o lugares me pertenecen, son todos (es una pena…) de J.K Rowling y si veis algo que no os suena de nada, pues es mío.**

**Ufff… quiero publicar tropecientas historias ya T.T me salió una de Rody/Bella (quizás no tan Rody/Bella) que llevó a mi imaginación a crear un epílogo (no dio para mucho) y luego tengo un reto de Bella&Remsie (odio que no salga la barrita…) que tengo bastantes dudas y problemas, pero hice ya un capítulo… Tengo propuesto un song fic, de Bellita y Siry-boy que le viene la canción estupenda (quizás no tanto) creo que era de… no recuerdo.**

**Bueno, me ha costado bastante esta historia. Como siempre, me entra la vena y la escribo en media hora (el xapi) , pero he cambiado algunas cosas varias veces… no sé, me parece que tengo un problema para enfocar la personalidad entre malvada y perversa de Bella. Lo tengo todo en la mente, pero pasarlo me mezcla mucho las ideas o.O Ya me diréis que os parece. Creo que eso de que se me ocurriera escuchando canciones de Oasis debió de ser malo. **

**Yo le echo dos xapis ¿y vosotros? Ya alargo un poquito más depende de cómo me vaya. Por ahora quiero hacer el segundo más largo, pero me quitan el internet a veces y a lo mejor no me da tiempo para lo que queda de Agosto… total, que tengo un lío enorme en la cabeza…**

**En fin, que me enrollo demasiado, dejad reviews y me subís un poco la moral pleaseee o.o**

**Besitooss…**

Realmente, no se por qué escribo esto. Nunca lo hubiera hecho años antes, ni días, ni siquiera hace una hora, cuando pasaba horas muertas en aquel sillón prácticamente despedazado. Pero ahora, creo que es una manera de demostrar que no temo a mi pasado, por el hecho de que así, no llegaré a un buen futuro, y supongo que es lo que todos esperamos ¿no?

Dinero, fuerza y poder, realmente eso es lo único que en nuestra sociedad, no se puede reunir todo. La fuerza y el poder es algo que el Señor Oscuro posee, ¿pero acaso tiene dinero? Ni siquiera yo puedo demostrar toda mi fuerza, sé perfectamente que no soy la persona más fuerte de este mundo impregnado de escoria. Pero sé que hay gente débil, muriéndose de hambre, y todo eso cambia la versión de mi vida.

Desde pequeña el poder y el dinero han dirigido mi vida. Parecía un perro olfateando en cuanto algo como eso estaba al alcance de las yemas de los dedos. Todos buscamos estar en la cima del poder, que todos te teman, pero todo tiene un principio. Simplemente, debemos buscar en el fondo de nuestras almas corrompidas por los tiempos, y encontrar la fórmula de la verdadera maldad, lo único bueno que hay en ti, la indiferencia. Mirar a una persona retorciéndose y no sentir el más leve remordimiento una vez hecho, eso, es el principio.

Puedo decir que hay pobres inútiles que nunca conseguirán encontrar aquel tesoro. Ellos viven de la bondad, la caridad y el "amor" como les llaman. Eso es lo que hacen los ignorantes que aman. Regirse por un sentimiento que se consume con el tiempo, como una bomba, y que al final explota, destrozando todo a su paso. Y después, ¿qué? Se quedarán mirando un lúgubre paso hacia la muerte, caminando solos y sin rumbo, dando un leve sentido a la vida, que ni ellos comprenden.

Sí, la vida, un pasaje en el que no todos tenemos un billete, ni un buen sitio. Hay gente con suerte, gente débil, por supuesto, gente a la que el dinero ha vuelto loca, convirtiéndola en miserable. Tienen el suficiente cerebro para contar sus innumerables galeones, pero no ven más allá de sus desproporcionadas narices, y al final mueren y son olvidados, despreciados y odiados. No se llevarán a la tumba más que oro y reliquias, nada comparado con lo que personas como, por ejemplo, yo, se llevarán.

Mi camino por lo que llamamos vida sólo ha tenido un problema, la locura. Sé que los demás me tienen miedo, sé que sólo me obedecen porque admiran la locura de mis ojos, cual trofeo yo haya ganado, y me siguen, sin más. Miedo. Es lo único que les guía, todos los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso lo sienten. Es como un veneno que te va penetrando lentamente, y cuando te das cuenta, ya no puedes hacer nada. Te sientes débil, y es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano.

Mentiría si te dijera que yo nunca he sentido el miedo. Pero prefiero no mentir, no quiero arrepentirme de lo que siento, digo y hago. ¿Es que acaso lo cambiarás ocultándolo? Siento un miedo irrefrenable hacia el Señor Oscuro. Quizás sólo sea el hecho de que _él _es mas fuerte que yo, que todos los que vivimos y pensamos. Cuando no te queda más remedio que unirte a él, es cuando estás perdido. Yo lo estaba. Lo estoy, y lo estaré. Ya no hay más escapatoria, si él muere yo moriré con él. Si él vive, seguiré entregando mi vida a su misión.

No estoy arrepentida de hacerlo, dudo que lo esté algún día. Tomé una decisión por la que no tenía otra alternativa posible. No podía ser nadie más y no podría seguir delante de alguna otra forma. Sólo tenía aquello, por más que pensara, esas eran las migajas de mi dignidad.

Hay gente que ha muerto sublevándose. Yo sé que no lo haré, ni aunque la locura me cubra del todo con su fina capa asfixiante, nunca daré un paso atrás. Simplemente, porque, aunque mi dignidad ya ha sido destrozada hasta puras partículas, mi empeño no ha desaparecido. Mantendré lo único que me queda. ¿Es que hay otra forma?

**Pues esto es lo que creo mi "imaginación" de hoy. ¿Qué os pareció? A mi me da que algunas frases no son muy de Bellita y eso no es que me guste mucho la verdad, pero a ver, lo que salga próximamente, pues ya veremos… Como ya repito y repito billones de veces, ¡¡dejen rr please!**


	2. Recuerdos

**Bien! Soy feliz. La verdad es que el xapi no está muy inspirado (estoy esperando una reconciliación con la inspiración) y tampoco muy largo. Pero creo que lo compensaré. Quiero hacer más capítulos, así los hago más cortos hasta que mi inspiración vuelva ToT. Vaya plan que llevo.**

**He pensado en hacer otro de Bellita, según la aceptación que tenga éste. Que el otro tenga más diálogos y eso… para variar. Éste tardé mas que el anterior, quería darle un poco más de… ¿autoridad? A Bella, para que quedara un poco mejor, no sé, la veo más en su plan. Total, que decidís los que leéis y no yo ) **

**Dejad R&R pleaseee que me suben muxo la moral…**

Bien, mi inconsciente ha vuelto a llevarme a escribir. Quizás sea la única manera de sacar mis, digamos, sentimientos ¿no?. Hay gente que piensa, que escribir un diario es una muestra de inseguridad. No pueden contárselo a la gente, y su pobre semi-inteligencia le deja la única salida que le queda, escribir.

A lo mejor (o peor…) a alguien se le ha ocurrido, que yo, por escribir en este papel, soy una de esas personas descerebradas. Pues no. ¿Acaso crees que esto es un simple diario? ¿Quién tiene una vida mejor que la mía para contar? ¿Nunca has pensado que eres privilegiado al leer esto? Supongo que no, claro.

Una vez dejadas las cosas claras, creo que va siendo hora de que empiece un poco con los momentos de mi vida ¿no? Poco a poco, creo que conseguiré (¿creo? Estoy segura de ello…) que os enteraréis de cómo me siento, o tendréis una ligera idea de ello. Por lo menos.

¿Qué tal si empezamos por mi infancia? Sí, la adorable y dulce infancia. Todos los inútiles de hoy en día deberían haberse quedado allí ¿verdad?

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Nada parecía indicar que se hallaban en pleno mes de Julio. Las nubes rellenaban el cielo cubriéndolo de una capa blanca y aparentemente esponjosa. La brisa hacía mover las hojas, esparcidas por la hierba, exactamente como solía hacer en Otoño.

En el fondo del paisaje, una casa enorme, se erguía sobre el monte. Tenía unos grandes jardines, divididos solo por unas vallas blancas. Nadie hubiera dicho que aquella casa pertenecía a los Black, o por lo menos a una parte de ellos.

¡Cissy! O bajas o te bajo – gritó Andrómeda, que sostenía su escoba en la mano, resoplando sin parar.

Bellatrix se mordió las uñas, distraída, mientras observaba el vuelo de las palomas en la ventana. Ese día se había despertado en un aparente "son de paz"

Narcisa bajó los escalones de dos en dos, pero vigilando no romper sus nuevos zapatos ni mancharlos de motas de polvo.

¿Y tu escoba? – preguntó Andrómeda.

Esto… fuera – respondió la rubia, colocándose un mechón de pelo.

Con aquel día tan frío, volar muy alto no era demasiado recomendable, sobretodo cada vez que las nubes se iban ennegreciendo, anunciando algo parecido a una tormenta de verano. En un mísero rato, las gotas empezaron a caer sobre las chicas. Y se formó el caos. Andrómeda había subido tan alto, que el viento casi la arrastraba hacia el horizonte, produciéndole una difícil bajada. Los esfuerzos de Narcisa por no manchar su ropa nueva, quedaron de forma inútil cuando al llegar al suelo el barro pareció tirarse contra ella.

Bellatrix se posó firmemente sobre el suelo, dejando la escoba contra la pared, y esperando a sus hermanas bajo el techo.

Desde luego, aquel día se demostró su don para evitar problemas ¿no?

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Los viejos tiempos. He de decir que quizás ese no es mi mejor recuerdo, pero es un buen comienzo… La verdad, a veces, pienso que si Andrómeda no se hubiera largado sin más, ahora seguiríamos siendo una familia normal. No sé como una simple persona desmoronó una de las mejores familias de Sangre Limpia existente. Pero en fin, ni siquiera yo pude hacerle cambiar de opinión. ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

Sí. Hay personas que juegan a la vida, y no la viven. Si naces en una familia rica y privilegiada, vas y te largas con un muggle del tres al cuarto ¿Alguien me puede explicar a qué viene esa reacción? Supongo que tendría sus razones. Aún sigo esperando que me las diga.

Si ella no se hubiera ido. Sirius tampoco. Dio mal ejemplo, si ella no hubiera tirado todo por la borda, y lanzarse al mar después, Sirius no se habría planteado el irse también, detrás, como el perrito faldero que siempre fue.

Los dos estaban muy unidos. Y eso, me fastidiaba. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Total, los dos ahora están perdidos. ¿Alguien se pregunta quien acabo ganando aún? Siempre con sus gracias, sus miradas, y todas las cosas absurdas que decían. Me compadezco de mí misma al estar con ellos, y pensar que no nos traicionarían. Tener delante de las narices la traición y no verla es algo horrible. Por lo menos para mí. Quizás es por eso por lo que el Señor Oscuro es como un ¿ídolo? Para mí. Huele la traición a kilómetros, y eso es una gran virtud. Sí, como siempre, remonto al Lord, no puedo evitar una conversación sin incluirle a _él _pero siendo su vasallo más fiel, no podría esperar otra cosa.

Creo que se me consumen los recuerdos por hoy. Necesitaré un gran tiempo para recordar y ordenar todo. Si hago algo, juro que lo haré bien. No pienso crear una chapuza, o acabaré como un escritor de diario, y no esperamos eso ¿verdad?

En fin, "querido" lector, se supone que ahora deberías largarte por ahí y esperar, esperar y esperar todo el tiempo que yo quiera, hasta que vuelva a volcar mi vida en este papel. ¿No es interesante?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno… ¿cómo me quedó mi cambio de Bella? En el otro tampoco le puse mucha personalidad, pero a lo mejor aquí me pasé… no se T.T**

**Por cierto, que ya se me olvidaba y todo, gracias por los reviews, que fue lo que me animó a escribir ) Pero que conste que espero más para el siguiente xapi ¡o no subo! (se notó ya el chantaje ¿no?) Dejo las dos contestaciones…**

**Atalanta de Tebas: Ohhh graxias ya creía yo que me dejarían abandonada sin un solo review… por cierto ¿Qué es eso del OOC? Nunca había visto eso, a veces soy un poco lenta… pero sólo a veces ¿eh? xD**

**Joanne Distte: ¿Una historia larga de Bella? T.T sí, lo estaba deseando ya, pero no sé si lo sabré escribir bien… a ver si me sale algo ¡Hey! Estaba esperando poner alguno de esos shippers, mi propósito numero uno, a ver que disparate me sale o.O**


End file.
